sorry
by simplysweetperfection
Summary: Anger. Confusion. Sadness. Hurt. Love. Loss.


**A/N:** For some strange reason this idea wouldn't leave my head so I decided to just write it. For anyone wondering about my other stories, I haven't quite on them I just have hit a major writers bloke. I'm trying to write one-shots to maybe get over it but I don't know when I'll get it out....This is my first Percy Jackson story so sorry if it's horrible..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, you know, the usual

**Warnings: **Slight BotL spoilers, fighting, and mostly language

**Summary:** Anger. Confusion. Sadness. Hurt. Love. Loss.

* * *

_Girl you remind me of the summer time__  
But now you need time to clear your mind  
__You're tripping over what is wrong and right  
Just decide I've been waiting all night_

_Think back think back to the summer time  
I would cross through these state lines  
You were always on my mind  
It should not be this hard to see  
How to get from point a to b  
Without losing sleep  
Without losing sleep_

_-Autumn by Sparks the Rescue_

* * *

A young man with dark black hair and piercing sea green eyes was sitting on the roof of his apartment building in a busy New York. Staring at the city that never sleeps he thought about a certain girl with curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes. His best friend, Annabeth. Just her name sent butterflies through his stomach but at the same time anger bubbled in his chest and he wanted to punch something. To say the least they didn't talk well last. He could feel something being wedged between them, prying them apart. But for the life of him, he could not figure out what it could possible be.

Percy Jackson was no normal teenage boy worrying about his love life, or lack of really. Sure he still had normal problems, love, friends, homework, fighting, passing or failing school, camp, but on top of all that he had the pressure of monster attacks, the survival of the world, and worrying about if he will be killed by one of the gods (in particular Ares). That's right, gods. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, those gods, their real. Have been for awhile, moving along with the western flame. Currently they were located in America.

Percy sighed before he stood and wiped the dirt from his hands on his jeans. Slowly he walked back towards his apartment that he shared with his mother. Opening the door with his key, he smelled cookies baking. Walking into the kitchen he saw his mother, Sally Jackson, sitting at the table reading. Silently he grabbed a blue cookie and went towards his room. Percy finished off his food and laid on his bed staring at his white ceiling. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice,

"Percy?" Looking over he say Chiron's head in a rainbow, looking at him expectantly.

"Chiron? Is something wrong?" Percy asked.

Chiron smiled before answering, "Nothing wrong. I was wondering, well hoping, that maybe you could come to camp and help the campers train a bit more. It wouldn't take long, a week at the most." Percy thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Thank you, Percy. I'll see you soon." Chiron said before waving his hand through the connection and his face disappeared.

"Mom?" Percy called out walking to the kitchen. Sally looked up at her son and smiled. "Chiron wants me to go to camp for a week, you know help train. I agreed so I was hoping you could drive me?" Percy asked, blushing in the process. After receiving a positive answer from his mother he was in his room packing for his visit to Camp.

~~''~~

Slash. Jab. Dodge. Parry. Strike. Jab. This thoughts were running through Annabeth Chase's mind as she fought her half-brother. Soon he was on the ground with the tip of a sword pointed at his chest, and the blonde girl smiling over him. Helping him up, Annabeth couldn't help but think about all her fights with Luke that ended in the same fashion but with her on the ground instead.

Luke. That sent a flash of regret and sadness through her body as she thought about how he joined the Titans army. How he turned against the camp, against her. He was her family and he let her down, just like everyone else. Everyone but a certain Seaweed Brain.

Percy. Percy Jackson, that enough wanted to make her roll her eyes. He could be such a stupid, idiotic, stubborn, cute, lovable kelp head. It wasn't that he was unintelligent, he could be smart when he wanted, it was the fact that he was constantly getting on her nerves. How a friendship like that could last was the product of self discipline, teeth gritting, and the fact that he wasn't trying to be annoying on purpose, he was just...clueless. That was the perfect summary of him, clueless. Honestly, how boys could be so unobservant was beyond her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise of the lunch horn in the distance. Slowly Annabeth trudged back to her cabin to change for some well earned food. In the Athena cabin the campers were all trying to clean up books, papers, and other odds and ends. Annabeth flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to the opening and closing of the door. She felt her eyelids droop and couldn't fight the on slaughter of exhaustion.

~~''~~

Annabeth woke to the shaking of her sibling and the repetition of her name. "What?" She slurred, sleep clouding her mind.

"It's dinner time and I thought you might want to eat." A voice said. Opening her eyes she saw Malcolm standing over her. She nodded before starting to change, soon she was walking to dinner with all her siblings following. After toasting the meal to the gods and offering their food, everyone was talking loudly and eating.

Everyone was interrupted by a large crash and muffled curse words that would make even a sailor blush. Looking up Annabeth saw her best friend, the Seaweed Brain, on the ground after tripping over someone's armor that they left on the steps. Lowering her eyes, she heard a few people get up to greet Percy. After he sat she felt the curious gaze of the campers, all wondering why she hadn't said hello to Percy or even looked at him. Annabeth continued to ignore everyone and never let her eyes stray from her plate. She would not give them the satisfaction of getting to her.

Once everyone was done Chiron stood and announced, "I hope everyone had a nice meal. As you all noticed, Percy Jackson is here and he is going to help everyone train for the upcoming battle. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and treat Percy respectfully. That is all and could Annabeth Chase please come speak to me." Annabeth sighed inwardly and sat back down, waiting for everyone to leave.

Quietly she walked over to Chrion and stood in front of him, waiting for him to explain. "I was wondering if you could help Percy? Both of you are the best here and the younger kids could learn a lot from you two. Plus I trust you enough to keep him in track in case he strays a bit." Chiron asked hopefully. Annabeth sighed before nodding and slowly walking back to her cabin.

~~''~~

Percy couldn't sleep. No matter what he tried, sleep would not come to him. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Percy saw a figure pass by his window. Silently he slipped from his cabin and followed the girl, he noticed, towards the beach. She came to a stop next to the waves and sat down, pulling her legs to her chin. Percy finally caught a glimpse of the girls face and saw it was Annabeth.

The moonlight reflected off her golden locks and seemed to shine. Her skin looked almost pale and inviting, trying to get him to kiss every inch of exposed skin. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Percy slowly walked over toward the girl and quietly sat down next to her. Nothing was said between the two as they looked onto the crashing waves. Annabeth's frame trembled and shook before a sob leaked from her lips.

Wordlessly, Percy gathered her in his arms and let her cry into his sweatshirt. Occasionally murmuring soothing words and stroking her hair, Percy just held her. Quietly he asked, "I'm that bad of company, huh?" Which earned him a watery chuckle and a pair of grey eyes rolling at him. After awhile he felt her breaths even out as she slipped into a peaceful sleep. Percy was right behind her. The last thought he had was, this feels right.

~~''~~

Annabeth woke to a large body underneath her and the sound of a bird chirping in the distance. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of sand and sea green eyes looking at her intently. She stiffened before sitting up quickly and looking for early riser campers. Satisfied that none were there she slowly stood and looked in every direction except Percy's. She felt fabric being wrapped around her, she realized that it was Percy's and she was shivering from the cold.

Awkwardly the two stood facing each other but wouldn't gaze directly at the each other. Finally Annabeth couldn't take the silence anymore, "I-ah-thanks." She finished lamely. He gave her his trade mark lopsided smile and went back to looking at the ocean. Annabeth started to leave but was stopped by Percy grabbing her hand tightly and leading her away from the beach and towards the forest that surrounded camp.

He continued to walk past the cabins and started leading them deep into the forest. Annabeth thought they were utterly and completely lost when they broke thought the brush and saw a few cliffs over looking the water. Percy continued to pull her to the edge until she firmly stopped and stood in one spot.

"Aw, come on Annabeth." Percy whined. Annabeth shook her head repeatedly, suddenly the ground was gone from under her feet and Percy was carrying her to the the drop off to the water below.

"Percy Jackson you put me down right now or I swear I will beat you within an inch of your life." Annabeth threatened.

Percy obligated but countered, "Annabeth, Annabeth, _Annabeth_, you need to be more spontaneous. Do more things spur of the moment."

"I do things 'spur of the moment' all the time. You just haven't noticed." Annabeth said using air quotes.

"Don't make me throw you in." Percy stated. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, daring him to do so. "What's the problem? You scared?" Percy taunted.

"I'm not the one here that's scared." Annabeth stated and the air around them tensed and both understood they were no longer talking about cliff diving.

"Why would you say that?" Percy asked.

"Like you don't know." Annabeth scoffed.

"Maybe I just don't want to." Percy snapped. Immediately he regretted his words. For one, he _did_ want to and second Annabeth's eyes only had one emotion flashing from them; hurt. "No Annabeth I didn't-I do-I wasn't-"

"Save it Percy, for someone who cares." Annabeth spat. Ouch, that hurt but he kind of deserved it. Before he could say something back she was walking, well more like running, away.

~~''~~

Annabeth stumbled blindly into her cabin and crashed into her bad and let her emotions take over. Anger at that stupid son of Poseidon seaweed brain. Confusion at herself for think he could possible love her back. Sadness for thinking that now she will never know what it is like to be with him. Hurt at the fact that he _didn't want_ to be with her. Love even if he is an asshole she still loves him. And loss of all the time she lost to him.

She heard her siblings muttering around her but she could care less as she sobbed into her pillow. Tears poured down her face as she wallowed in despair.

Everyone in her life always left some way or another. Her father to her step-mother, Thalia on the hill, Luke to the titans, Grover to the search for Pan, Thalia again to the Hunters, but Percy was always there, he was her rock. But there was those few terrifying moments when she thought she lost him, when she would never see his adorable smile or look into his beautiful eyes. He came back, he always did.

Annabeth heard the faint sound of the conch horn but made no attempt to move from her pity party. Her throat was raw, eyes red and puffy, hair a tangled mess, and her head pounded with every gasp of breath. What was wrong with her? She thought fiercly. She was a strong willed, independent woman, she never cried. At least she didn't until Percy freaking Jackson waltzed into her life.

Her feelings towards him were as unpredictable as the ocean. One day everything is fine and calm, the next they were furious at each other and couldn't believe they could possible like each other, or even friends for that matter. They make up, they always do. But not this time she thought bitterly, not when she royally fucked up, not when he was a total ass. For once in her life she hoped- no prayed- she was wrong.

~~''~~

Percy Jackson was _not_ a happy camper. After his "nice" chat with Annabeth he punched a tree. Hard. His hand throbbed as he thought about it, he should probably get some ambrosia from Chrion but he didn't. Every person he ran across stumbled and back away quickly before running off. He knew most were trying to get to their friends quickly, probably going to gossip about the reason Percy Jackson was so darn mad. He stomped to lunch and sat down at his table and stabbed at his food. In the middle of killing a piece of turkey, Percy felt bodies circle his table. Looking up he was met with the sight of pissed off children of Athena.

"Is there a reason Annabeth is in our cabin crying her eyes out?" An angry Malcolm asked.

"None of your business." Percy spat. Suddenly he was jerked into an upright position and then slammed into the table that he was sitting at a second ago. A large boy was holding him by the collar and his mouth clenched in a straight line. By now everyone had noticed, well the one's that weren't looking to begin with, and it was dead silent.

"We're making it our business." The guy said angrily, to emphasize his point his hands clenched and his shirt dug painfully into his neck. Percy shoved the guy off him and intended to walk away but the guy wouldn't give up. Nobody really knew who threw the first punch but soon the two teens were rolling around fighting.

They were interrupted by a voice yelling, "Stop it!" The owner of the voice was Annabeth. Her eyes were still red and she looked flush. "Jacob your acting childish. Get a hold of yourself! Percy, why in Hades are you being so small-minded?" Annabeth sighed angrily.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Percy huffed. Annabeth just glared at the son of Poseidon. "I just prefer to get all the facts before I jump to a conclusion."

"That's a first. Why the change of heart?"

"You know perfectly well why."

"No I don't, enlighten me."

Two can play that game Percy thought, "Well why don't you figure it out? You are the daughter of Athena right? It doesn't take that much thought." The two were standing right in front of each other, looking very, _very_, angry

Annabeth opened her mouth to bite back but was interrupted by a sarcastic voice, "As much as I _love_ to watch this soap opera, people need to eat. Preferably in peace, without your teenage drama." Mr. D said with a disappointed Chiron behind him. Both teens walked off and as far away as possible from each other

~~''~~

Annabeth was laying in bed wide awake for the third time that week. To many thoughts, most negative, were swirling around her brain to get a decent amount of sleep. Quietly she slipped from her warm bed and grabbed her Yankees cap and shoved it on her head. She wandered around camp aimlessly, to absorbed in her thoughts to notice where she was going, soon she found herself at the cliffs that Percy showed to her a few days previous.

It was a stupid thought really. Extremely stupid and Athena's kids weren't stupid. Annabeth couldn't even believe she was considering what she was about to do. There were so many things that could go wrong, lots of possible ways to die alone and in the dark for doing it. If any of her siblings were here they would try and shake some sense into her that it was just plan _stupid_.

Taking off her cap and holding it tightly, Annabeth walked to the very edge of the cliffs and looked down. Apparently Poseidon was calm tonight because there were hardly any waves. Stepping back a bit and double checking on her hat, Annabeth sprinted to the edge and jumped.

The air whooshed around her as she plummeted towards the water below. Now if you've jumped off a cliff you know that the hard part is jumping, and the easy part is falling. But what you forget, while your trying to jump, is that you have to land somewhere. At least that's what Annabeth thought as the water got closer and closer. Pointing her feet and squeezing her eyes shut Annabeth landed in the water with a loud splash.

Cold, cold, and cold, is what Annabeth thought as she tried to decipher which way was up and which was down. Opening her eyes she saw the light of the moon through the water and started kicking upwards. She broke the surface and sucked in a large breath of water. She swam towards the beach that was just a few feet away and laid down breathing heavily.

"That could be rather dangerous, especially at night." A voice said breaking the silence. Annabeth whipped around, knife in hand, and stared at the intruder. He was well built, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants, he had dark black hair, and startling green eyes. At first glance she thought it was Percy but in fact realized it was his father, Poseidon.

Quickly she sheathed her knife and kneeled in from of the sea god. He chuckled and motioned for her to stand, "No need to bow, it's a friendly visit." He said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. She shot him a confused look and he just smiled back. "I'm guessing what could possible cause me to see you in the middle of the night?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Again, friendly visit. No need for the formalities, just pretend I'm your friend that your have a conversation with." He smiled. "Well I was hoping we could talk about Percy." Once the god said his name Annabeth immediately stiffened and felt anger bubble in her stomach. "I can tell from your expression your not exactly happy with him at the moment." Poseidon stated.

"Yes si- I mean Poseidon." She stated.

"I understand the reason for your anger, you have the right to be angry, but look at things from his point of view for a moment. He has the fate of the world on his shoulders, he suspects he will die trying to save the world, and he doesn't want anyone around him to be hurt. That's one of the reason's he won't be with you, he's afraid you both will get close and something will happen to you." Poseidon explained.

"Then he's stupid." Annabeth said bluntly but then realized who exactly she was talking to and started to apologize.

Poseidon smiled before saying, "Well you do call him a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth blushed at the fact that the god knew her pet name for his son. "Give him time and he will realize he is being unreasonable." Poseidon assured. "Until then I'm afraid he will be rather difficult to deal with."

"Fantastic, that's going to be blast." Annabeth muttered sarcastically. Poseidon's eyes crinkled at the corners but he didn't say a word. Silently he put his hand on her shoulder and all her cloths dried. Turning around he started to walk towards the water when Annabeth stopped him, "Um, well I was just wondering why did you talk with _me_? I mean I'm a daughter of Athena and I know you don't like each other. Plus you could have just told Grover or someone else." She stammered.

"I like you that's why." Poseidon stated, "That whole thing with your mother I've accepted and come to terms with it. She hasn't." He looked back at her one last time before saying, "Nice sweatshirt." And winked. Looking down Annabeth noticed that she was wearing Percy's sweatshirt. With her face bright red Annabeth looked up, preparing to explain, but there was no one there to explain it to.

~~''~~

"Good job Susan. Just keep your balance better and you'll do great." Percy smiled to the young girl from Demeter's cabin. They were currently in the arena at the last training session with Percy before he went back to New York tomorrow. Annabeth was in the corner helping a boy from the Apollo cabin with the correct grip on the sword. The two hadn't talked since their public argument, which was a feat because they had to work together.

Putting his whistle to his lips and blowing, the arena grew quiet. "Great job guys. Just keep up with what we've taught you for the rest of the summer and you'll do great. If you need more help Annabeth will be at camp to you can always talk to her." Percy stated with a strained smile.

That was the time when Chiron trotted in and announced, "Well everyone I hope you learned a lot from this and I hope you use it wisely. Now off you go!"

Everyone groaned and one voice shouted out, "But we never even to so see a fight! I was looking forward to that!" Most likely it was one of Ares kids but the rest agreed and soon everyone was chanting and Chiron knew something bad would happen if he didn't stop it soon.

"Fine, fine! Who would you like to fight?" He asked. There were a few names thrown out the most used were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. "Percy, Annabeth? Are you up for it?" Chiron asked. After shouting, complaints, and a few things thrown at them they agreed. Around fifteen minutes later they were suited up and the whole camp was sitting in the stands, waiting to watch what would probably be the best fight for years to come.

Percy and Annabeth stood face each other as they waited for the other to make the first move. Suddenly Percy swung Riptide down but was blocked by the daughter of Athena. She slashed upwards but Percy dodged and countered her attack. They continued to trade blows, harder and stronger then the last.

In the stands everyone was murmuring about the current fight and Chiron looked very nervous. "They look like they're trying to kill each other." A camper shouted. In fact they did look like they were trying to kill each other, both had large cuts some deep from the other and sweat pouring from their bodies, but they would not stop.

Percy made a stupid move and tried to stab her but Annabeth side stepped it and caught his hands that were holding Riptide. Percy's sword was pinned behind her with his hand stuck next to her hip. There was a loud crash and Riptide fell to the floor, suddenly Percy's arms circled her waist and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry." And hugged her even tighter to his body. Soon her knife was on the ground as well and her arms were around his neck.

Leaning onto her tiptoes Annabeth said, "Me too." Into his neck. The two stood hugging for a few minutes while everyone that was watching the fight was extremely confused. One minute they are fighting each other like there's no tomorrow and the next they hugging. Well nothing's normal when your a demigod.

* * *

If there are any BSG fans they know where I got the whole fight/hug thing. The ending kinda flopped for me because I can't write fight scene's worth shit. Hope you liked it.


End file.
